


Blooming Flower

by silver_coin



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons (Video Game 2014)
Genre: A Brand New Season Zine piece, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin
Summary: Poor, Licorice. She must have been anticipating being shown around town, and wasn’t expecting the sudden cancellation. Lillie patted Licorice’s back.“Oh well, what can I do? He’s into flowers as much as I am, so it’s best to go check it out as soon as possible. I can understand that.” She looked down in disappointment. She really was looking forward to connecting with the other townspeople, wasn’t she?Wanting to help her out, Lillie thought deeply, and an idea came to mind. Didn’t Kamil mention asking for help from the inn owners? And being the daughter of Maurice, the inn’s owner, of course she would lend a hand!“How about I show you around instead? Kamil did mention about asking for help.”
Collections: A Brand New Season





	Blooming Flower

Skipping happily through the bustling town, Lillie had just started her summer day off from her broadcasting work and planned to help her father out in the inn.

“I’m home!”

As she entered the inn, not only was she greeted by her little sister, Melanie, but someone else in the room, who was sitting on one of the guest sofas with her head down. Lillie walked towards the person with caution but once she figured who that was, she felt relieved and conversed with the person.

“Licorice? What are you doing here?”

The girl looked up to find Lillie trying to have a conversation with her and heaved out a sigh. “I’m just sad, is all.”

“Well, we can talk about it. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“But you wouldn’t be sad if it’s nothing, right?”

“Alright. I’m just disappointed, actually. Kamil promised me to show around town today.”

Oh that’s right! She did move to Oak Tree Town a few days ago. Being a shy person, Lillie hadn’t seen Licorice except inside the inn.

“But I guess not. Here, read it.” She handed a small piece of paper to Lillie, who still wondered why Kamil didn’t. She unfolded the paper and read:

_ “I’m really sorry, Licorice but I don’t think I can show you around town as _

_ promised. As to why, I found some rare flowers started blooming in a faraway _

_ town so I’ll probably be out for a few days. Maybe you can ask the inn owners _

_ to help out? I’m terribly sorry for this sudden news. I’ll make it up to you soon, _

_ and bring the flowers to you when I get back! _

_ Kamil ” _

Poor, Licorice. She must have been anticipating being shown around town, and wasn’t expecting the sudden cancellation. Lillie patted Licorice’s back.

“Oh well, what can I do? He’s into flowers as much as I am, so it’s best to go check it out as soon as possible. I can understand that.” She looked down in disappointment. She really was looking forward to connecting with the other townspeople, wasn’t she?

Wanting to help her out, Lillie thought deeply, and an idea came to mind. Didn’t Kamil mention asking for help from the inn owners? And being the daughter of Maurice, the inn’s owner, of course she would lend a hand!

“How about I show you around instead? Kamil did mention about asking for help.”

“Well,” Licorice hesitated, “I’m thankful that you’re willing to help, Lillie, but I think I’ll just check around by myself.”

“No, no. I decided to help you out voluntarily and I will never back down. Besides, you’re not even familiar with the paths around town. What if you get lost in the way?”

Lillie knew Licorice had to see her point. Walking alone in an unknown place could easily result in getting lost. And as shy as Licorice was, interacting with strangers wouldn’t appeal to her. “You’re right. Sure, I accept your offer.”

“Really?! That’s great! Girl bonding time!” Lillie squealed in excitement. She finally had plans to spend her day off and a friend to hang out with!

She asked Melanie for a notepad and pen, and drew out the town’s map by memory to help Licorice to connect more of Oak Tree Town. As they were in the process of planning, they decided they’d walk around town first thing next morning!

The summer heat blazed through Oak Tree Town, but that didn’t stop the two friends from strolling around. Lillie handed the drawn map to Licorice hoping for her to memorize it or even just make a simple mental note on which place was which. They talked to a few townspeople passing by, and even though Licorice was shy, Lillie’s support gave her a slight boost of bravery to at least say hello. But it was fun, strolling around town and observing different plants in between. Lillie was glad that it worked out so well.

After a while, they decided to have lunch at Raegar’s restaurant. As they enjoyed their meal, a thought came to Lillie’s mind and she told Licorice,

“You know, the summer season has loads of festivals happening for the townspeople to bond, and build their relationships with others. This could be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know everyone better!”

Licorice seemed quite nervous at the suggestion, but would she have come to this town if she didn’t want to know more? Besides, there hadn’t been a festival since she moved here, so this would be the first for her.

She gave a nod, agreeing to Lillie’s offer. Lillie then listed down the few upcoming festivals for Summer, to give Licorice an idea of what she’d be experiencing during them. “You’re gonna love these festivals. We can go to every one of them if you like!”

Licorice skimmed through the list until her eyes stopped on one. That one festival caught her attention, which is the “Fireworks Festival”.

She had never heard of such a festival, not even from her hometown. This caused the curiosity inside her to rise. “Say, Lillie. What’s this Firework Festival like?”

“Ah! Well, it’s a festival where we look at fireworks, of course! They’ll shoot up to the sky and light up colourful patterns, depending on how big the fireworks are! Believe me, you’ll regret it if you don’t go.” Her expression softened at the thought of the fireworks she had seen in the past.

Licorice had a look as if she was imagining the same colourful pretty lights.

After a moment, she told Lillie to count her in!

The day has come for the fireworks to showcase their beauty to the people of Oak Tree Town. The girls had planned to meet up at the inn lobby before heading to the festival. As Licorice waited, she heard the sounds of footsteps coming to the lobby. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, Licorice. Melanie almost overslept.”

“I did not! I was getting my hair done. I don’t want a messy hair for a pretty festival.” Melanie pouted.

“Yeah. I’m sure Lutz would love to see how pretty you are.”

“Sshh!!!”

Licorice smiled. These two sisters sure knew how to entertain with their bickering. She secretly wished to be as close as them with the other townspeople. After messing around with each other, they finally headed to the place where the festival took place.

As they stepped into the event venue, Licorice couldn’t believe her eyes with how the place looked that evening. Colourful lights decorated trees and lamp posts, and cheery chatter lifted from the townspeople, enthusiastically waiting for the show to start. This was her first time ever witnessing a firework show live. Maybe it didn’t show on the outside, but she was so excited.

“Everyone, gather ‘round. The festival is about to start!” Veronica, who from what Lillie had said, was the person organizing the event, announced the start of the festival. All the townspeople had found their spots for a perfect view, leaving Licorice alone anxiously. Thankfully, Lillie was still by her side.

“Over here, Licorice! We’ll get a nice view right here.” She encouraged Licorice to sit beside her and patiently waited for the fireworks to show up. The place they found was sat was ideal for Licorice, personally. Not too crowded, not too far in front of or behind everyone; the perfect balance, in between.

Lillie even told her, “This spot has been my favorite place to watch the fireworks.”

Then, a few crackling sounds could be heard.

“Oh, it’s starting!” Lillie exclaimed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up to admire the fireworks coming out to bloom in all their beauty. Several patterns and colours shot up to the sky, taking the breath away of the viewers below.

For the townspeople, it was probably just another show they looked forward to, but for Licorice, it was an unforgettable memory. She didn’t even notice her mouth gaping in awe from the scenery. Like flowers started blooming in the spring season, waking to show their beauty to the world.

The two girls pointed to every fireworks, guessing what patterns were being created in the sky.

Never Licorice had thought this day would give her the joy she had wanted after starting her journey. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. ‘

Thank you for giving me hope, Lillie, she said in her mind. She might not have known much about the town, but with her new friends guiding her in a new world, she gladly looked forward to the wonders yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my writing pieces for a Story of Season zine, A Brand New Season!! I'm so happy that I get to contribute my love for this series, and my first experience in a zine!! This one is only included in the digital version but you can still read them here!
> 
> There's other writing collections from other contributors too so do enjoy reading the others!!


End file.
